The Treasure of Haikejo
by SharinganLord216
Summary: 3 years after the series and the movie RFP. A stranger kidnaps Kaoru, now its up to Kenshin and Yahiko to save her.
1. A Normal Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Blah blah, you get it right? On to the story!**

**Words used in this chapter –**

"Oro." – A Japanese word meaning wha, Ah, etc. Used rarely by adults, it is kind of a childish word.  
"Sake" – Japanese white wine.  
"Busu" – A Japanese word meaning ugly girl. (A rude insult)

**  
Prologue: A Normal Morning**

_Vary Early Morning – Location: Unknown _

A tall man sat in a house next to a fire. Another man sat on another chair next to him. The tall man shifted his position. "The Treasure of Haikejo is enormous, beyond anything you cloud imagine. You won't regret your decision to help me. Have you sent someone?" The other man nodded. "Yes, I sent someone a few hours ago. He should be there in less than two hours." The tall man laughed quietly. "Do you think he can succeed" The other man set his sake on the table between them. "I have no doubt he will accomplish his goal." The tall man grunted happily at the response. "I hope so, for your sake, and his."

Yahiko Myojin sat up on his cot, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Walking over to the window he took a deep breath. The morning air was nice and cool. The birds were singing their melodious tune. And the sounds of people going about their business, was there as usual. It was a perfect morning. After getting dressed he headed down to get something to eat. Preying all the while that Kenshin was making something good. And that busu was not cooking again.

Kenshin sat out in front of the dojo stirring a pot of miso soup when Yahiko emerged from the dojo. "Good morning Yahiko. Did you sleep well?" Yahiko nodded. "Yeah, I guess so, you?" Kenshin nodded smiling. "That I did. Say, have you seen Miss Kaoru yet this morning?" "Nope." Yahiko said shaking his head. "She can have the cold leftovers, let's eat!" Kenshin handed Yahiko a bowl. Yahiko began inhaling the soup. "Be careful Yahiko, you should not eat so fast, that you should not. You will make yourself sick."

A few minutes later Kaoru emerged from the dojo in her usual attire. "Good morning Kenshin, good morning little Yahiko." Yahiko despised being called little; however he just pretended to ignore it. A few things had changed since he was a kid. He could control his temper. And Sano no longer stayed in his apartment. He moved to a town a few days away.

"Hey Kaoru," Yahiko grinned. "We left you some." "That we did," Kenshin agreed. "You can have the cold leftovers." Kaoru glowered. "Vary funny. Since when are you involved in Yahiko's madness Kenshin?" The red haired man turned and gave Yahiko a smile. "Oro!" Kenshin yelled as a stick bounced off his head. "You two can go into town and do some shopping!" Kaoru yelled.

* * *

Well. There's the Prologue! More to come soon! 


	2. The Treasure Hunters

**Simply put, I do not own Kenshin or any of Nobuhiro Watsuki's characters.**

Words used in this chapter –

"Shinai" – Bamboo sword used in kendo.  
"Boken" – Japanese wooden sword.  
"Katana" – Japanese sword.  
"Oro" – A Japanese word expressing surprise or curiosity. (a childish expression)  
"Keikogi" – Shirt.  
"Hakama" – Pants. A keikogi and hakama might be used for casual attire… I think. /

**Chapter 1: The Treasure Hunters**

Yahiko and Kenshin walked slowly down the street. And Kenshin read off the list. "Rice, more shinai, and bokens, I feel sorry for you Yahiko that I do. And also sandals for Miss Kaoru, we should get started, that we should. Let's start with the tofu and rice." Kenshin sighed. Yahiko nodded in agreement.

_ Meanwhile back at the dojo _

Kaoru sat in front of the shrine at the end of the school. Quietly she meditated, releasing the stress of the morning. Unknown to her, was the fact that an intruder was entering the door. She sensed the intruder before they got close, however upon seeing the ninja running at her she dodged to the side. And grabbing her boken, readied herself for the fight to come, determined to protect the dojo.

The ninja stopped and grabbing his katana strapped to his waist spoke in a young, menacing voice. "Kamiya Kaoru, you will come with me." Kaoru was surprised at how the boy's stance was tight, and leaving no opening for attack. "Listen kid, I'm not going anywhere. Get lost!" The boy gripped the sheath of his sword and his eyes narrowed. "I figured you may feel that way. None the less, you don't have much choice." Kaoru readied herself; bring her boken into a combat stance. The boy laughed. "You cannot beat me, especially with that stick!" "Shut up!" Kaoru yelled, quite miffed at the fact that the kid was right. He had a real Japanese sword. Her boken would break easily of he were to hit it. Kaoru was not about to under estimate him however. Even if he was not much older than Yahiko, she knew the look in the boy's eyes. He was trained to be a merciless fighter.

The boy was getting vary impatient. "If you are going to resist, let's get it over with. I would like to be gone when the Battousai returns." The boy unsheathed his sword and brought it up beside his head, placing his index finger on the tip of the blade, and his thumb on the underside. "This won't take long." The boy boasted. Kaoru was getting tired of the boy's constant gloating. "I'm going to beat that cocky attitude out of you!" The boy blinked then laughed. "My apologies, I don't get to actually fight someone vary often. Honestly, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

The boy saw an opening and charged, driving his sword at Kaoru's leg. Kaoru dodged it easily however and countered with a quick smack at his head with her boken. Suddenly the boy fell to his chest and quickly knocked Kaoru off balance. Spinning to his feet he laughed as Kaoru jumped up. "I'm impressed. You evaded my attack. However the others will be back soon. And I'm not strong enough to fight the Battousai. We must leave. So its time I stop fooling around." Readying himself once more he charged toward Kaoru, then at the last moment stopped. The surprised Kaoru was an open target and he delivered a powerful kick to her ankle, followed closely by a windmill kick to the head. Kaoru was slammed to the floor and quickly disarmed by the young ninja. Slowly he disappeared and all went black.

The young ninja hefted the unconscious Kaoru, onto the back of his horse. "Man, she's heavier than she looks." The boy mumbled to himself. After double checking his knots that secured her, he hopped on the horse and trotted off down the road, leading out of town.

_ Back in town _

Kenshin paid the clerk for the sandals. "Alright, that is all that was on the list. We should get back to the dojo that we should." Yahiko nodded. "Yeah, busu must be wondering if we decided to go fishing too."

Upon arriving at the dojo, Kenshin slid the door open. "Kaoru-dono? We are back, that we are. Where are you?" Yahiko breathed a sigh of relief. Kenshin walked across the room to the shrine. "Oro?" he muttered, looking down at a note on the floor. "Yahiko, she left a note that she did." Yahiko hurried over to read what it said.

* * *

_Dear Battousai and Myojin Yahiko,_

_Do not worry about Kamiya Kaoru. She is in no danger, and will be returned safely. I apologize for not telling you this in person. However you would not have let me take her, and we need her desperately._

* * *

Yahiko scratched his head. "Who left it?" Kenshin stared at the letter for a few moments before walking to the sliding door. "I don't know Yahiko." Kenshin said in a concerned tone. "But Miss Kaoru is in trouble, and it is up to us to save her that it is." Yahiko, still confused walked over to the door next to Kenshin. "I guess so, Kaoru is my teacher. And I hate to say it, but we need her. If she isn't around we would have to leave, sleep outside, or move in with Sano.

Kenshin paled at the thought of living with Sano. He gripped his sword and walked outside. "Let's begin by asking the neighbors if they have seen anything." Kenshin said, looking at Yahiko. "You go left I'll go right." Yahiko nodded, walking off.

_--- Four hours later ---  
_

The ninja stopped at a house, in the middle of a forest. Hopping off, he pulled a vary miffed Kaoru off the horse, and dragging the cursing girl up to the front door by her feet, opened it. Another ninja stood inside and assisted the boy get Kaoru onto a pad set out on the floor.

A tall man dressed like a police officer walked into the room holding a cigarette in his hand. "Tojai, I see you got her." The boy walked over to the officer and removed his mask. He had long white hair falling to his shoulders tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were narrow and cobalt blue, however not near as narrow as Saito's. And he looked like he was about 15 years old. "Yeah, she was better than I expected. She managed to evade my Gotatsu." The officer walked up to Kaoru. "Did anyone see you Tojai?" The boy smiled. "No Master Saito, the Battousai and the boy Yahiko were gone, thank kami." Saito smiled. "Vary good, although I did not expect her to be good enough to warrant the Gotatsu." Tojai winced. "Well… that was the first attack I used." Saito's eyes remained on Kaoru. "And why did you use it again?" Tojai scratched the back of his head. "Well, it seemed like the right skill to use against a master of swordsmanship. I did not want to take any chances." Saito smiled at the boy's reply. "You have finally proven to me you are embracing my teaching." The boy beamed happily at his master and walked up next to him. "I have always greatly enjoyed my training. I would like to fight a stronger opponent in battle. She was weaker than I had hoped."

Kaoru was glaring at the young boy with hatred burning in her heart. "I would like to fight you again, this time without you cheating. Saito glanced at Tojai, but the boy didn't notice. "You're just angry because you didn't see through my tactics before it was too late." Tojai said with an amused smirk spreading across his face.

A tall figure emerged from the other room, even tall standing next to Saito. The man pushed his hat up and grinned manically at Kaoru. "So! You're here! I knew you would be so kind Miss Kamiya." Kaoru's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the man. "Hiruma, Hiruma Gohei! I thought you had given up, trying to kill me!" Kaoru said looking the man in the eyes. Gohei grinned evilly. I had, until I heard about the treasure. And my target was not you after the Battousai defeated me! It was him, and after that brat Yahiko beat me. Ohhhhh, he's my target now. He won't know what hit him. And the Battousai will not be a problem. He will surrender if you are in danger. And right now he thinks you are safe. I ordered Hajime to make sure a note was left." He boasted. And with an inpatient glare, he looked at Tojai. "And for your sake I hope you left one Tojai. Or you will pay dearly." Tojai gripped his katana, gritting his teeth in anger. Saito glared at the boy. Tojai sighed. "Yes, Lord Hiruma. I left the note as Master Saito requested." Tojai hated addressing Gohei with such respect; however that was one of the conditions if they wanted their pay. Tojai walked up to Saito. "Master Saito, could I talk to you, alone?" Saito looked at Gohei. "Please excuse us." Then he walked to the door, opened it and left with Tojai.

Saito looked down at Tojai, who led him to some trees a good distance from the door. "I can't go along with this any longer master! That baka will never pay us, he just wants our help to find the treasure then he will leave. Or have someone try to kill us. Even if we do get our money, I can't stand calling him Lord. It's absurd! Why don't we just kill him and take what money he has. If not now, then after we get the treasure! Please, just let me at him!" Saito glanced back at the house. "That's a lot of money to throw away Tojai."

Tojai gripped his katana. "We should go tell the Battousai where Miss Kamiya is, what if she is hurt by Hiruma?" Saito's eyes narrowed more than usual. "He won't. That was one thing we agreed on. Kamiya-san would not be harmed in any way." Tojai arched an eyebrow. "You know what kind of man Hiruma is. He can't be trusted." Saitoh sighed in agreement. "Yes, however all we need to do is keep Kamiya in our care, and he can't do anything. Besides, if we kill him the others will attack us. He has lots of hired help. The two of us would be killed if we tried anything. Hiruma-san is taking no chances. He always has his most trusted fighters, Naijiro and Saigon with him. I can't defeat them alone. And you couldn't defeat either of them."

"We will continue to play along Tojai." Saito stated, walking back to the house. "Come, we must not leave Kamiya with Hiruma for too long." Tojai bowed respectively, and then proceeded to follow Saito.

Upon entering the house again, Gohei was gone and two ninjas stood guard over Kaoru. "Where did Hiruma go?" Saito asked one of the ninjas. "Back to his room, Lord Hajime." The ninja replied bowing. "And he left a message for you. You are to interrogate the girl immediately. Get the info by any means necessary." Saito nodded. "Vary well. You are dismissed." The two ninjas bowed and left the room. "I'm going to go change now Master, if that's alright." Tojai declared. "You may go." Saito nodded. "However as soon as you get done, come back." Tojai bowed and walked into the other room.

Saito took the gag out of Kaoru's mouth, and helped her to a chair at the table in the corner. "You will forgive the rough treatment Miss Kamiya." Saito stated taking a seat across from her. "Hajime Saito! What is the meaning of this?" Kaoru inquired crossly. Saito sighed leaning his elbows on the table. "We just want to know the location of the treasure." Kaoru tilted her head inquiringly. Saitoh sighed again. "The treasure of Haikejo, your great, great, great grandfather's hidden treasure." "My grandfather's treasure, what treasure?" Saito glared at Kaoru. "You know what I mean. The location of his treasure was passed from generation, to generation, known only by those of his lineage." Saito stated pointing at Kaoru. "I don't know where it is! I was never told! Just let me go!" Jumping from his seat Saito slammed his fist on the table. "We know you have the location! Tell me now! And I give you my word I will let you go!" "I… don't… know!" Kaoru declared loudly.

Tojai walked into the room wearing a black hakama and a dark green keikogi. "Is she being difficult Master Saito?" Saito glared at Tojai. "You could say that. I asked nicely Miss Kamiya" Saito said looking back at Kaoru. "You will even be given a cut. Just tell us where it is." Tojai walked up to Kaoru. "Please Kamiya-san. Tell us where it is." Kaoru looked up at Saito. "If I tell you everything I know do you swear on your honor, that you will let me go?" Saito nodded, firmly. "I will let you go; just tell us all that you know about the treasure."

Kaoru nodded. "Alright, I know you are true to your word. I will tell you." "Thank you Miss Kamiya." Saito said bowing. Kaoru took a deep breath. "It is hidden in the forest. The forest is a great distance away. Probably fourteen days north of Tokyo. The path is only traversable on foot. I don't know the exact location. I have never been there, but I'm sure it's about fourteen days north, in the forest. It's said to be hidden in a cave, behind a waterfall, in a deep trench. And that's all I know of the location. The treasure is said to be greater than all others. And the one who discovers it is said to become rich beyond what the mind can conceive." Saito sat back down in his chair, silently consuming the information. Tojai scratched his head "That's a lot." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Saito blinked a few times nodding. "Are you sure that's all you know?" He asked in a vary serious tone. Kaoru nodded sincerely. "Yes Mr. Hajime. That is all I know." Saito nodded. "Alright, you are free to go." Tojai drew his katana, and helped Kaoru to her feet, then using his katana, cut the ropes from her. Kaoru gripped her wrists, walking toward the door.

At that moment Gohei walked into the doorway. "I'm sorry Kamiya Kaoru; I can not permit you to leave." Kaoru gasped looking back at Gohei. "Mr. Hajime said I was free to go! Tell him Mr. Hajime!" Saito looked at Gohei. "I did free her. We got the location of the treasure." Gohei laughed like a maniac. "Yes, however I have a score to settle with her." Saito turned to Gohei. "We agreed that she would not be harmed Hiruma!" Gohei looked angrily at Saito. "I changed my mind! You don't have a problem with that, do you Hajime?" Saito waited for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I do have a problem with it. But I want a cut of that treasure. You better not change your mind about that too." Gohei smiled madly. "That is not personal. This is. You will get your money."

Kaoru looked at Saito. "Hajime-san, don't let him do this!" Kaoru pleaded. Saitoh left the room, motioning for Tojai to follow. "I want no more part of this revenge of yours Hiruma."

* * *

And there's chapter 1! Hehehe, you like? I'll get chapter 2 up asap. 


	3. Kenshin and Yahiko's Discovery

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Note: I tried writing this story a bit differently.I hope its easier to read this way Serenity's MoonWings.

Chapter 2: Kenshin and Yahiko's Discovery

Scratching his head Yahiko walked back toward the dojo. _I can't believe no one saw any body that was acting suspicious leaving the dojo._ Annoyed at the fact he couldn't find any trace of Kaoru or the person who left the note, he wandered into the entrance of the dojo. "Kenshin?" Yahiko asked walking about the front yard. _Hmmm, maybe he's not back yet._

At that moment Kenshin walked into the entrance with that passive look on his face. "Yahiko, did you find anything?"

Yahiko shook his head. "No, I couldn't find any sign of her, or the person who left the letter. And nobody saw anyone acting strange. No one has seen Kaoru either,"

Walking over and taking a seat under the awning of the dojo, Kenshin set his sword down beside him. "I did not find anything either Yahiko, that I did not."

"We have to find her Kenshin!"

The man nodded. "I know, that I do. However, running off without thinking will get us nowhere. We must think about this Yahiko, that we most certainly must."

Yahiko was getting tired of sitting around. "Kenshin, we can't just sit here! We need to do something!"

Kenshin just stared into emptiness. Not moving, his eyes narrowed and focused. Yahiko noticed the man's glare and slowly walked up and sat beside him. Yahiko knew how much Kenshin cared about him, and especially how much he cared for Kaoru. Knowing that calmed him, however the urge to rescue Kaoru was almost too much to bear. He needed to remember Kenshin wanted to rescue her as much as he did, if not more.

"Kenshin, maybe there was some clue left in the dojo." Yahiko declared looking up. "We should go look."

Kenshin blinked and looked at his young friend. "True. We should go check, that we should."

After saying that, he climbed to his feet and walked into the dojo, Yahiko following close behind.

Kenshin had already searched the room once but Yahiko didn't notice. Nonetheless he wanted to make Yahiko feel like he had something. He also wanted to double check, to make sure he hadn't missed something earlier.

Walking into the dojo Kenshin looked around the room, hoping to find some clue that he had missed last time. Nothing was left out of the ordinary. _I wonder who would want something from Miss Kaoru. _Kenshin thought to himself. _And what would they need her for? It would have to be something that she wouldn't do if they just asked._

"Hey Kenshin, over here!" Yahiko shouted from the other door leading outside, on the other side of the dojo. "I found a footprint! And I don't think it is one of ours!"

Kenshin hurried over to Yahiko's side. And looking down he saw a footprint made by a young person dragging a body. _This was made by the kidnapper. _Kenshin thought.

Kenshin quickly followed the tracks around the house and out the front gate. He followed the tracks a few more feet to a place where they stopped. Looking about he found hoof prints leading north down the road.

He turned to Yahiko. "Are you ready to go?"

Yahiko nodded with a big grin. "Let's go save Kaoru!"

Kenshin nodded in agreement and immediately began following the tracks.

Soon they came to the gate leading out of town. Kenshin proceeded to leave town following the tracks left by the kidnapper's horse. Yahiko felt like he could fly. _My idea worked! _He usually felt like he was in the way, hindering instead of helping.

"Yahiko." Kenshin spoke, still walking. "If this kidnapper could subdue Miss Kaoru, you should be careful, that you should. Remember your lessons and training. And also, stay close to me."

Yahiko hated being treated like a kid. But he knew Kenshin was right. If someone could take Kaoru without causing a big mess, and without someone hearing them. They must be good. Yahiko had to admit, Kaoru was a great fighter.

They continued walking, in silence.

--- About an hour later ---

Kenshin held out his hand. "Yahiko, I believe its beginning to rain, that I do. We should find shelter, that we should."

Yahiko held out his hand and nodded. "I think you are right."

Kenshin and Yahiko walked over to a tree. "This should suffice, that it should." Kenshin stated, looking about.

Yahiko sat cross legged under the tree. And Kenshin sat next to him.

Kenshin looked at Yahiko. "Do you have something you wish to say Yahiko?"

The boy stared into his lap.

Kenshin could tell Yahiko was disconcerted. He wasn't smiling, or talking. And he had a strange look on his face. Yahiko was always the happy go lucky type.

"Yahiko, if something is bothering you, you should tell me, that you should."

Yahiko looked up from his lap and into the street, whish was now soggy from the torrential rain fall. "I'm just really worried about Kaoru."

Kenshin looked back toward the street. "I am worried too Yahiko, that I am. We will find her."

Yahiko played with the strap on one of his sandals. "I hope so Kenshin. I never realized how much I like having her around, till now."

Leaning back against the tree, Kenshin nodded. "I hope this rain stops soon. It's depressing, that it is."

Yahiko's stomach growled loudly. With a startled look on his face he looked up grabbing his stomach. "I'm hungry Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded wide eyed, then looked around for something to eat. "There must be some Shiitake mushrooms around here somewhere."

Yahiko smiled at the thought of Shiitake mushrooms. "Mmmmm, that sounds yummy. If not, I'm sure we could find some lizards and snakes or something. I haven't had anything to eat since that Miso soup."

Suddenly Kenshin remembered that he hadn't either. "Come on Yahiko, we should find some food, that we should."

Yahiko hopped to his feet. "Alright, now were talking!"

Yahiko and Kenshin walked off into the forest along the road to find something to eat.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2. I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon. Later! 


	4. Deception, Peril and Rebellion

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. Except the ones I made up, such as Tojai, Naijiro and Saigon.

Hey, thanks tocole! I'm glad to hear you remembered by email. I wanted to say that The Flower of Life was really a great fic. It inspired me to continue writing. Good to hear from you!

Well, now on to the story!

**Chapter 4: Deception, Peril and Rebellion  
**

Kaoru sat in the dark room. She could sense the presence of another. However that person was good enough, she could barely sense they were even there. She wiggled her wrists testing the knots, but they were tight. There was no hope of escape. She could only hope Kenshin would find her before it was too late.

**--- Outside ---**

Saito sat outside on a rock glowering. _That Gohei, he doesn't know who he's messing with. I can't let him hurt the raccoon girl. But I can't stop him. Not with Naijiro and Saigon guarding him. I hate to admit it, but they are too strong for me._

Tojai walked up and stood beside Saito facing him. "Master Saito, what are you going to do? We can't let her be harmed. I promised the Battousai and Yahiko she wouldn't get hurt."

Saito glared into the darkness. "I know Tojai. But I… can't beat Naijiro

and Saigon. I didn't know there were any fighters like them left. I can tell how strong they are just by looking at them. And I'm sure they know how powerful you and I are as well."

Gripping his katana Tojai sneered. "There is only one guarding Kaoru now master."

Saito's eyes narrowed. "Which one?"

"Saigon." Tojai responded.

Saito rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Saigon, eh?"

Tojai nodded smiling. "You and I can take Saigon."

Saito grinned. "I will take Saigon, you free Kamiya. Where is Naijiro?"

"Gohei sent him to find more fire wood. He won't be back for a while."

Rising to his feet Saito turned to Tojai. "Alright, prepare the horse. We go in, I attack Saigon and you free Kamiya as fast as you can. As soon as you have her, get on the horse. Don't worry about her hands. Just get her to her feet and run. Saigon is going to be grumpy. Wait for me; I'll be right behind you."

Tojai nodded. "This should be interesting."

Saito and Tojai walked slowly up to the door. Saito walked in the door with Tojai following behind. "Hello, we came to take the Kamiya girl." Saito said casually.

Saigon's eyes narrowed from behind his black mask. "I figured you would try something like this. You may be able to trick that fool Hiruma, but not me."

"Back down Saigon, we are taking her." Saito declared.

Saigon unsheathed his sword. "You can't beat me Hajime Saito. You back down, and I will spare you."

Saito smirked mockingly at the ninja. "I should be saying the same to you. Tojai, get her out of here."

Tojai ran over to Kaoru and helped her to her feet, pulling her toward the door. "Let's go Miss Kamiya; we should get out of here."

Kaoru hurried to the door with Tojai. At that vary moment, a figure appeared in the doorway.

Grabbing his katana the figure spoke menacingly. "Stop right there boy! Back away and don't move! Saito, you are a fool! You thought you could betray us and live?!"

The stone glare on Saito's face did not diminish, and his gaze remained fixed on Saigon. But the man in the doorway was determined to stop them nonetheless.

Tojai was not about to let this guy get in the way of their plan. He jerked forward, and throwing the ninja outside, he grabbed Kaoru's hand and made a dash for the horse!

Saito and Saigon were prepared to fight. Their bodies remained stiff and ready to strike at any instant. Saigon was not about to let Saito know, but he was terrified. He had heard legends about how powerful Hajime Saito was. But he had never witnessed him fight a real battle. Saigon was fearful yet filled with excitement at the prospect of fighting someone so skilled.

However, Saigon was no fool. He was not about to under estimate his opponent.

Saigon stood ready to attack at an instant's notice. _I don't know if I can win against Saito. Should I let him take her, or should I try to stall until Naijiro gets back?_

He suddenly felt Saito's body shift slightly, and bringing his sword up as fast as he could attempted to block Saito's lightning quick attack. The sound of metal against metal rang throughout the forest.

**--- Somewhere in the forest near the house ---**

Naijiro bent down to pick up a potential piece of firewood as he heard the sound of a sword hitting another, far off in the distance. He dropped the firewood and began running for the house as fast as he could. _What could be happening back at the house? Could someone have been following Tojai? Impossible, no ordinary man could sneak up on him! I wonder what's going on! _

**--- Back at the house ---**

Saigon blinked at the sword he blocked three inches from his face, and jumped back! "Saito, you're quick!"

Saying that he lunged at Saito, slicing at his right shoulder, and just before striking Saito's block, Saigon lunged at amazing speed and attempted to slice his side. Saito anticipated his attack, and stepped to the side attacking Saigon's unprotected back.

Saigon quickly spun, and blocking Saito's sword countered with a stab. Which was dodged easily and countered with a slice at Saigon's left shoulder. After blocking that, Saigon jumped back to catch his breath. Saito backed up a step or two.

"Saigon, you aren't that bad. But let's see if you can dodge my Gotatsu!" Saito half smirked, raising his sword up beside his head.

Saigon took a forward stance holding his katana out in front of him. After a moment, Saito launched himself at Saigon. After dodging the Gotatsu, He spun around to see that Saito never intended to actually hit his target. Just throw him off. Because Saito was now gone.

Saigon ran outside and looked in time to see Saito riding off with Tojai and Kaoru. Tojai turned around and thumbed his nose at Saigon, smiling.

Saigon stared at Tojai with a smile. _Boys' got guts._ _That Saito is amazing! He maneuvered me so that I was facing away from the door, and then tricked me into dodging, and leaving him an escape route._

Naijiro ran up behind Saigon. "What happened?" He inquired urgently.

Saigon turned to face his partner. "Saito has taken the Kamiya girl. I guess that fool Gohei won't be getting revenge after all. He should have killed her when he had the chance."

Naijiro smiled at his friend. "That's a shame."

Saigon nodded smiling back at the road.

Puzzled at Saigon's reaction, Naijiro grunted inquiringly.

Saigon just shook his head. "That boy, Tojai is quite the character. He's got guts. He was thumbing his nose at me as they rode off."

Naijiro laughed walking back toward the house.

**--- Half Hour Later ---**

Saito, Tojai and Kaoru stopped and got off the horse. Kaoru walked over to a tree, and turned to face her kidnappers.

"I don't know weather to thank you or yell at you." Kaoru said sadly.

Tojai stepped forward. "Thanking us would be much more pleasant. For everyone." He said smiling.

Walking over to a tree, Saito leaned against it.

Tojai walked a few steps closer to Kaoru. "We are really sorry about getting you into this. If we had known he wanted to harm you. We wouldn't have brought you to him. We just wanted to find the treasure. However if it means you getting hurt we don't need it that bad, right master?"

Saito grunted unhappily.

Tojai laughed rubbing the nape of his neck. "I think he likes you Miss Kamiya."

"Shut up Tojai." Saito said impatiently. "It's not like that. I'm a police officer. I won't allow that moron Hiruma to harm someone for revenge, its illegal. And besides, if the Battousai found out I let Hiruma hurt Kaoru…"

"He would be vary grumpy." Tojai concluded.

Saito nodded in response.

Kaoru turned to the trees and found a good stick. "I guess this will have to work as a boken for now."

Tojai looked back up the road. "We should get going, who knows if we are being followed."

Saito hopped into the horse, and then Kaoru and Tojai got on as well. And they sped back toward Tokyo.

**--- About an Hour Later ---**

Kenshin and Yahiko padded down the road in silence. Kenshin had that determined look on his face. And Yahiko was trying to think of something funny to say. He wanted to make Kenshin happier. The man hadn't said anything for the past hour. They finally found a snake under a rock, while looking for food. So they were no longer famished.

Yahiko couldn't take the silence for any longer. "Kenshin. Shouldn't we be running if we want to catch the guy? He was on a horse. We are on foot."

Kenshin continued walking. "We must conserve our energy Yahiko, that we must. If we run, we might not have any strength left when we find him."

Yahiko understood why they couldn't run. But he was anxious to find Kaoru as soon as they could.

Kenshin suddenly stopped. "Someone is coming. Don't let your guard down."

Yahiko stood behind Kenshin and waited for the person to come around the corner.

Kenshin glanced at the bushes. "Eyes open."

A boy came around the corner on a horse. "Oh, hello there. Can I help you with any directions you two?"

Kenshin nodded. "Is there a house or something along this road anywhere?"

The boy got off his horse. "Yeah, up the road about 3 hours on foot."

The boy noticed the cross shaped scar on Kenshin's face. "Battousai?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and Yahiko scratched his head.

"And you must be Yahiko." The boy said pointing at Yahiko.

Kenshin stepped forward a step. "Who are you? How do you know Yahiko?"

Saito and Kaoru walked around the corner.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted running toward the man.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin inquired.

Saito walked up to Kenshin. "Battousai, it's been a long time. What, three years?"

Kenshin smiled at Saito. "Yeah, I must say it's good to see you again, that it is."

"Listen carefully Battousai. You, Yahiko and the Kamiya girl are in danger, danger that could not have been prevented." Saito said gravely. "A man named…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a group of ninjas ran into the street behind him.

One of the ninjas pointed at Saito. "Hajime Saito! Give us back the girl!"

Saito turned his head slightly. "Tell Hiruma that he can forget about her. And he can forget about getting the treasure as well!"

Kenshin and Yahiko both spoke Gohei's name in unison.

Saigon and Naijiro walked around the corner with four others. "Oh, but he insists." Saigon stated, thumb pressed against the hand guard on his katana.

Of the four others one was a girl about sixteen years old. Her raven hair falling even with her shoulders was moving in the breeze. Her green eyes had a narrow menacing look. She was dressed in black, female ninja garb. Almost exactly like Misao's. There were red striped on the ends of the shorts, and the sleeves. She wielded a katana that was slipped through a black waist sash.

The rest were wearing black ninja suits. So their faces were not visible.

Yahiko walked to Kenshin's Side. "What's happening Kenshin?"

"I'm not sure. Stay back." Kenshin said in a serous tone.

Naijiro stepped forward. "Battousai! Well, this it just getting better! Now we can take all of you back to Hiruma!"

"I don't know who you are, but you should leave now, that you should." Kenshin declared angrily.

Naijiro smiled. "Battousai! I don't think you know what you are up against! If you did, then you would be begging us to spare you! And if you don't come quietly… we will have to hurt your little friend!"

Kenshin's face hardened. "Prepare yourself stranger!" Kenshin declared dashing toward Naijiro.

Naijiro stepped to the side and dashed past him kicking Yahiko to the ground! He quickly whipped his sword down to the boy's face.

"What did I tell you? Now, surrender Battousai!" Naijiro demanded impatiently.

Kenshin sheathed his sword slowly closing his eyes. "Vary well then."

Naijiro pulled the sword away from Yahiko's face and grinned manically. At that vary moment Kenshin charged with incredible speed. Naijiro saw Kenshin bolt and whipped his sword in a wide arc down past Yahiko's face and deflecting Kenshin's lightning quick attack by a narrow margin. And dashing past him, he stopped next to his partners.

Kenshin stood staring at the blood trickling down Yahiko's startled face. Kenshin's sword was slowly lowered to his side and he turned slowly to face his opponents. When the ninjas saw Kenshin's golden eyes staring back from behind the red hair, it was all they could do to keep themselves from running in fear.

Naijiro smiled looking at Yahiko's blood trickling down the edge of his sword. "I want some more! But if you surrender, I might spare the child!

Kenshin walked slowly up to Saitou's side, his sword reflecting the dim moonlight. "You will pay for the blood you have drawn with your own!" Kenshin said returning his sword to its place.

Saito smiled at Kenshin. "It's good to have you back Battousai."

Kenshin took his normal Hiten Mitsurugi stance, thumb ready and his hand resting in the air near the hilt. Saito drew his sword, and then prepared his Gotatsu.

"This should be interesting." Saito said smiling. "I hope you haven't gotten rusty Battousai, for both of our sakes."

Tojai stood ready, next to Kenshin and prepared his Gotatsu as well. "I'll do my best to keep the others off of you two."

Saitou nodded and prepared to strike.

"If you insist, however you will fail! And once you are defeated, you will live just long enough to watch your young friend die, vary painfully!" Naijiro said smiling coldly at his foes.

"Enough!" Kenshin shouted angrily.

"You will not get near him again! I underestimated you the last time! But not again!" Kenshin declared loudly.

"Prepare yourself." Kenshin ordered, his stance tightening.

The two sides tensed, readying for the fight to come!

* * *

Well, there's that chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Later! 


	5. Attack of the Shadow Bane Clan

I don't own RK.

Words used in chapter –

Boken – Wooden Sword  
Battou Jutsu – A style of swordsmanship that focuses on drawing the sword from the sheath.  
Hiten Mitsurugi style – The style of swordsmanship that Kenshin Himura uses.  
Battousai – Battousai the manslayer. Or Kenshin Himura, which is the Battousai. The word Battousai means legendary… I think. /

**Chapter 5: Attack of the Shadow Bane Clan  
**

Naijiro smiled wickedly. "Melna, you know what to do."

The raven haired girl paused for a second then nodded. "Yes. I know what to do."

Melna stood, ready to attack. _We will see if they expect this._

Kaoru ran to Yahiko. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Yahiko felt his face and focused on the blood when he pulled his hand back. "So… fast." He stuttered.

Kaoru tightened her fist. "Kenshin will teach them a lesson, about picking on people weaker then they are."

Yahiko blinked in shock a few times before looking at Kaoru. "Did you see any of that?"

Kaoru shook her head negatively.

"He moves faster than I have ever seen Kenshin move." Yahiko said nervously. "I hope the others aren't as good as him. Or we will be in trouble."

Saigon and Naijiro charged! Kenshin and Saitou charged as well.

When they engaged one another, all of the ninjas charged toward Kaoru and Yahiko!

Yahiko leaped to his feet. "I'm not going down without a fight!" he shouted grabbing his boken. "Let's get them Kaoru!" Yahiko declared pulling another boken off of his back.

Kaoru nodded bringing the boken into a Kendo stance.

Melna ran around the all out mêlée that Kenshin, Saito and the other ninjas were in and straight toward Yahiko and Kaoru. And jumping, landed beside Kaoru.

Drawing her katana, she readied herself. "Miss Kamiya! I'll help you."

Yahiko glared suspiciously at the girl. He didn't trust her, but if she was willing to help, then he should think about it later.

Yahiko looked back toward the charging ninjas. _I'll have to keep a close eye on her._

The ninjas charged toward Yahiko. One of the ninjas fell to the ground as Tojai zipped past him. He caught two more off guard, and then stopped beside Yahiko. The remainder of the ninjas halted, eyeing Tojai uneasily.

The boy smiled at Yahiko. "These guys shouldn't gang up on a small group like that."

Yahiko glared at Tojai cautiously. He didn't like all of the new faces, and their apparent skill.

Yahiko and the others glanced up at the corner, to see many ninjas rounding it. They stopped then charged at Yahiko.

Yahiko was taken aback at the site of the hoard of black suited ninjas dashing toward him. There must have been 80 or more.

Tojai pulled his sword up beside his head. "Let's go Yahiko!"

Yahiko tensed, but then brought his boken into a Kendo stance and readied to charge. Kaoru and Melna readied themselves too.

Yahiko was scared, but he wasn't about to say anything. Kenshin was fighting a duel he may not walk away from. The least Yahiko could do is protect Kaoru, even if it meant the same for him, possible death.

Tojai and Yahiko dove forward when the enemies got about 20 feet away. Kaoru and Melna followed after a brief moment.

Yahiko was following Tojai's sword, when it arched into the foes he dashed in past it. He quickly lost sight of the others in the thick cloud of ninjas. He began his dance of swordsmanship, blocking every blow he could not dodge, his wooden sword swinging wildly, yet with finesse, not missing any targets. Yahiko quickly ducked under a powerful swing by one of the ninjas before swatting his second blow away and whacking him in the back of the knee, following up with a wide backhanded arc directly into the man's face. He fell to the ground with a holler and loud thud.

Another sword nearly clipped Yahiko's hip as a ninja attempted to subdue the boy from behind, which failed miserably. Yahiko swung around bashing the lunging man in the face hard enough to send a tooth spinning off into the distance.

Yahiko had become focused on his battle so much he could sense the foe racing from the bushes, straight for him. He whirled around to see a ninja running toward him with a wooden staff.

The other ninjas backed away from Yahiko, deciding to let the newcomer deal with the boy. They quickly directed their attention to Kaoru and the others.

The man stopped about ten feet from Yahiko and resting his staff upon his shoulder, spoke in a deep menacing voice.

"You have some talent with that wooden sword, talent that could be used, what say you? Join me." He said smiling sternly.

Yahiko licked the trickle of blood from his lip, spitting it to his side. "You kidnapped Kaoru, and you work for Gohei. I want nothing to do with you!'

The man closed his eyes nodding. "Vary well; if that is your decision… you have to be eliminated."

The man began spinning his staff wildly sending the piece of wood into a deadly blur. "You will beg to join us when I'm done with you… or maybe you won't!" He said, angrily dashing at Yahiko.

Yahiko brought his boken up from his side and blocked a powerful strike from the strong man. He fall backward, and looking up he barely had time to roll away from the next attack before it struck the ground, sending a small could of dust into the air. Yahiko quickly jumped to his feet, stepping to the side and ducking to avoid the man's next two attacks.

_He's fast! _Yahiko thought to himself, brushing off the third attack.

He quickly ducked under the man's next swing, remembering the other end of the staff he dove to the side, striking the man's side. The man howled, swinging the staff around in a wide arc with one hand. Then spinning the staff into both hands attempted to clobber Yahiko. Sensing the man's anger, he stepped to the side, diving for the man's unprotected groin.

"I win!" Yahiko shouted gleefully.

However Yahiko did not see the man's Tonfa he had taken out. The man grinned madly, brushing Yahiko's boken aside, and spinning the Tonfa, bashed Yahiko across the face, sending the boy flying to the ground 5 feet away. Yahiko gripped his face, tears overwhelming him. His vision kept blurring, and he could see the man approaching.

The man kicked Yahiko over onto his back and glared down at his adversary. "Your skill with that boken is impressive for someone your age. But it is still nothing, compared to us. If you surrender now, I might be able to persuade Gohei into not killing you.

The man smiled. "You humiliated him by defeating him, when he was so close to killing the Battousai. He wants you dead, that's where I come in." He said pulling a dagger from his belt.

Yahiko felt a cold dizziness come over him. He felt light headed, and a cool sweat began running down his body. He only wanted one thing, Kenshin! At the thought of Kenshin his eyes narrowed. _That just might work._ "I will never let you win!" Yahiko declared, grabbing his boken from beside him!

The man shook his head. "You, defeat me?"

Yahiko brought his boken into a Battou Jutsu stance.

The man looked at Yahiko strangely. "Battou Jutsu, with a boken, what are you thinking boy?"

Yahiko glared. _It's working; he won't expect anything like this! He has no idea I know some of the Hiten Mitsurugi style!_

Yahiko charged toward the man as fast as he could. The ninja was surprised at the boy's amazing speed. Yahiko screamed loudly, charging the surprised ninja.

The man quickly whipped his staff straight down at the boy. Yahiko expected this and adjusted his course. The man's eyes bulged in terror at the sight.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style, Ryu Kan Sen!" Yahiko shouted bashing his boken into the man's stomach. His attacks were quite slower than Kenshin's, however the surprise of his opponent made up for the lack of speed. Doubled over, the man turned around. "Impossible!" He sputtered at the sight of Yahiko, in the air descending toward him. "Ryu Tsui Sen!" Yahiko screamed, bashing his boken down into the man's head. Yahiko fell to his knee, using his boken for support.

The man's hand twitched, and then he slowly rose to his feet. "Darn you brat, that hurt!!"

Yahiko looked up at the man in terror. _I gave it my best shot! And he's still standing?! What am I going to do now?_

The man frowned angrily down at Yahiko. "You will pay for that!"

He kicked Yahiko down and rolled him onto his back with his foot, then stepping on Yahiko's stomach, pulled out his knife.

A tear ran down Yahiko's face, as he desperately screamed for Kenshin, trying franticly to reach his boken.

Kenshin locked swords with Naijiro. Suddenly hearing Yahiko's desperate plea, glanced over his shoulder to see the man standing over Yahiko with a knife.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin yelled pushing Naijiro away.

He quickly dashed for the man, determined to save Yahiko. But Naijiro had other plans. With a sprinting jump Naijiro was suddenly in front of Kenshin. And with a flurry of movement began pushing Kenshin back.

"You can't save him Battousai! And if you turn your back on me, you will die as well! Best to let Fuji have his fun. He doesn't get to kill someone every day. Let alone a defenseless kid!" Naijiro said laughing devilishly.

Fuji pushed harder on Yahiko's stomach, bending down. "Say bye bye little birdy!"

The man's evil smile reflected in Yahiko's eyes. Yahiko heard a heavy thumping buzz. The man put the tip of his knife to Yahiko's chest grinning. As Fuji gathered strength to stab Yahiko, there was suddenly a sword protruding from the man's chest. Yahiko felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he saw Fuji fall to the ground beside him. A young man dressed in blue was now standing in Fuji's place smiling, with his hand out offering help. Yahiko climbed to his feet, and picking up his boken, quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

Yahiko looked down to find his hand still being held by the stranger. He quickly whipped it away blushing. "Thanks." He stated brushing himself off.

The ninjas stepped back, and one came to the front. "We will get you! But not now, you better watch your back! We will return to kill you all, you can be sure of that!"

And saying that they all took off, running up the road.

Kenshin slashed narrowly missing Naijiro's head. The ninja responded to Kenshin's attack with a grunt and a slash at his side. Kenshin brushed the attack off effortlessly, jumping back away from his opponent. Quickly he sheathed his sword and charged. Naijiro quickly went into a defensive stance, but he had no idea what attack Kenshin was going to use.

Kenshin doubled his speed when he got to the half way point, further worrying Naijiro.

"Sou Ryu Sen!" Kenshin shouted slashing at Naijiro's neck.

Naijiro quickly blocked the sword and was thrown off balance, then was stricken with Kenshin's sheath. Kenshin ducked into a spin, and came in under Naijiro. "Ryu Sho Sen!" Kenshin yelled, striking upward into Naijiro's neck.

Saigon jumped back from Saitou and grabbed Naijiro. "We will get you Battousai!" He shouted disappearing into the forest.

Kenshin's icy glare stared after the retreating ninjas, his reversed blade sword glinting at his side. "Cowards." He mumbled to himself.

Kenshin turned to see his friends. "Are you alright?" He asked sternly.

Yahiko and Kaoru nodded.

Tojai walked over to Saito. "Are you alright Sensei?"

Saitou responded by sheathing his sword, with a slight nod.

Walking to Yahiko Kenshin stared at the boy.

Kenshin smiled kindly and turned to the young man. "Thank you for saving Yahiko, Mr. Seta"

Soujirou bowed, continuing to smile. "It was my pleasure Mister Himura. I see you haven't gotten rusty."

Kenshin smiled. "I can say the same about you, that I can."

"I think Mister Hajime has something he wishes to say to us, that I do." Kenshin declared turning to Saitou.

Saitou glared at the red haired man. "I think you know most of it already. But I'll tell you what you don't know. Gohei Hiruma is after Haikejo's treasure."

"Haikejo's treasure?" Kenshin inquired.

Saitou looked at Kaoru. "And I'm going to go find it before that fool Hiruma does."

Yahiko's eyes lit up. "A treasure?! I'm coming!" He shouted jumping into the air.

A boy about 15 years old emerged from the bushes, and came to a halt beside Soujirou. "Master Seta, there you are."

"I'm sorry Riegee. I didn't mean to leave you behind." Soujirou said happily.

Riegee bent over putting his hands on his knees. His short pink hair sat messily atop his head, and his blue eyes reflected a swordsman's spirit. His green clothing was identical to Soujirou's. And he had a Japanese sword at his side.

Kenshin turned his attention to the young ninja girl. "Melna was it?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, that is correct Battousai."

"You helped Miss Kaoru, that you did. May I ask why?"

Melna sighed. "Those guys don't deserve my assistance. They would harm a young boy, just because some thug said he would pay them a few yen. The Shadow Bane clan used to be an honorable clan, until after the revolution. Then they slowly turned from helping the weak, and became mercenaries. They will do anything if the price is right. I have no desire help them tarnish the name of the Shadow Bane clan."

Kenshin nodded. "Vary well." He replied walking to Saitou. "Where is this, treasure of Haikejo?"

Saitou nodded toward Kaoru. "Why don't you ask the raccoon girl?"

"What did you say?!" Kaoru growled.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru?"

Nodding Kaoru began walking. "Let's go. I'll tell you on the way. I can't let them get the treasure before me."

Kenshin sighed looking over at Soujirou. "Mister Seta, it was good to see you again that it was. But I need to get going now."

Riegee looked up at Soujirou. "Treasure? Let's help them find it. I want to see what it is. Besides, we don't have anything better to do."

Soujirou nodded. "Alright, if it's ok with you Mister Himura, that is."

Kenshin nodded, and then began following the group. Riegee beamed happily, walking next to Soujirou. _I get to hunt for a treasure! I'm so excited, this is so cool!_

--------------------------------------------  
I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. There is so much to do, yet there is also so little time. Let me know how you like the story so far. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

Later all you Rurouni Kenshin fan pplz!


End file.
